Hannah's Gone?
by YouWont4getMe
Summary: Deleted the Summary due to the fact that I haven't written for this story in forever. It's up for grabs and I'll gladly hand it over to someone who can finish it and make it amazing :  If that doesn't happen it's still on my computer so if I get bored.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is :) the first story every written by me, haha. This was thought up originally by my baby cousin since she absolutely loves Hannah Montana. I hoped that this would end up being a short story or one shot, but it might end up being more. I don't know. **

**I do NOT own Hannah Montana, or anything to do with the franchise.**

**This was made non-profit. No money exchanged hands meaning I'm still broke :'( *laugh***

**For Entertainment Only.**

******Enjoy!**

The lights show brightly overhead and the music sounds loudly with the beginning of the last song, but as it continues to play no one steps forward on stage. After a few people by the stage begin to chant, and then it continues until everyone in the stadium is chanting filling the entire space with the chants of _Hannah Montana. _The band stops playing and starts looking around for their main vocalist. The chants grow louder, and then the whole stadium is basically engulfed.

_Hannah! Hannah! Hannah! Hannah! Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!_

Miley Stewart is standing next to the stage behind the curtain holding her wig in her hands. Tears are silently falling down her face and she turns and runs halfway down the hall until she runs into her father, Robby Ray.

"Miles, what's wrong?"

Miley shakes her head wiping tears away from her face. This was to be the last concert ever from Hannah Montana, and with that in mind it was just to much.

"Bud, if you don't wanna go through with this you don't have to. I know how much Hannah means to you, and I'm not willin' to risk your happiness," Robby Ray said pulling a handkerchief from his back pocket and handing it to her. Miley smiles and blows her nose in the handkerchief before tucking it in her pocket, and wiping her eyes. She lets out a breath that she didn't know was pent up inside her chest, and shook her head while rolling her shoulders like she did before she always went on stage as Hannah.

"I'll be okay, and besides if I decide that I don't like being normal and living in Tennessee Hannah can always come back." She ended her sentence with a smile before fixing her wig and cueing the guitarist. This was the last song from Hannah for awhile, and it was going to go out with a bang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tennessee. It had been forever since Miley was home, and when the plane flew into the wheat field she was anxiously looking out the window. Finally she would see Blue Jeans, and that was only one of the reasons why Miley had wanted to come home.

"Miles, you sure you remember how to be normal?" Miley rolled her eyes and turned to her brother, "Jackson I've been living a double life for about five years and I think I know how to be normal…You on the other hand might need some help." She giggled lightly as Jackson fell out of his seat when the plane came to a full stop, "Told ya." Miley unbuckled her seatbelt and was out of her seat and outside before Robby Ray could ask Jackson why he was on the floor of the plane.

The sunshine was bright, and you could smell the dirt under your feet. It wasn't the smell that you would wrinkle your nose at, but the smell that always reminded you that you were home and safe. Miley turned when she heard the sound of her grandma's ratty old truck, and seen the bright engine red truck come into view. "Dad! Grandma's pickin' us up?"

Robby Ray came out of the plane fixing his cowboy hat, and with Jackson behind him. "Yeah, I figured you might want to see her and Blue Jeans before anyone else." Miley beamed at her father's thoughtfulness as she jumped at him giving him the biggest bear hug she could muster. "You don't know how much that means to me daddy." Robby Ray smiled, but in fact he knew exactly what it felt like to be away from family especially while on the road. The truck backfired and then the engine shut off. Grandma Ruby opened the door to the truck and ran towards her grandchildren.

"Oh my! It's been so long", she said happily enveloping both Miley and Jackson into her arms. Jackson tried to pull away but then gave up after a few moments when there wasn't a result to it. "Grandma it's so good to see you to," Miley said not wanting to let go of her maternal grandmother. She inhaled the scent of her grandma's blouse smelling the hay from the barn and the flowers that her Grandma grew just because she could. Ruby finally let go of the two and headed back towards the truck, "Hurry y'all times runnin' out an' I got dinner on the stove." Miley turned to the plane and grabbed all her stuff that she could carry, and put it in the back so she could sit between Ruby and Robby while Jackson had to sit with the rest of the luggage in the back of the truck.

**Let me start off by saying thanks for reading and please review. **

**Do you think I should continue with this story? **

**What do you think should happen?**

**Thanks ^.^**

**~~~~~~~~~~.R&R.~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is all I was able to write before my writer's block kicked in :'(**

** It's really short so I apologize, and I hope that I'll be writing more on this story sooner rather than later.**

**Please enjoy!**

It's been two weeks since the Stewart family left Los Angeles, California. Miley spent almost every waking moment with either her grandmother, or Blue Jeans. Every night Robby Ray would be looking for her and Jackson would sigh, pull himself from under the broken down car that he bought with his own money, and point to the barn doors that always stood flapping in the wind. Robby Ray would then shake his head and go close the doors. He never went to get Miley because Crowley Corner was small, and since she was little she had never gotten lost. "Miles be careful," he says walking back into the house to talk to Ruby about buying a farm near by.

Jackson rolls his eyes and pulls himself back under the car. He pulls wires that are useless and broken, and continues until it becomes dark outside. He finishes exchanging the wires with new ones, and pulls out from under the car. He wipes his hands and looks at the barn. Miley still hasn't been home once since she left that afternoon with Blue Jeans. Jackson heads to the barn and opens just one of the doors, and light a lantern that always guided Miley home when she was younger, "Don't be too long sis."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miley was about an hour away from her grandma's farm. When she had seen Blue Jeans today it just seemed that he wanted to go for a long run. So she grabbed a saddle and strapped it onto him before riding off, and not stopping to let anyone know where to. Now it was getting dark and Miley really didn't want to go back to the farm. She crossed her arms and sat on the ground. Blue Jeans neighs and stands behind her stealing apples off the tree that they're under.

"Blue Jeans, do you think coming here was a mistake?" Miley really didn't expect an answer but Blue Jeans neighed and shook his head back and forth. Miley's eyes widened, and her heart started to beat faster. Out of nowhere it started pouring down rain, and Miley got up and onto Blue Jeans. They galloped home as fast as Blue Jeans could go he never once stopped until he was in the barn with his saddle off. Miley brushed him and fed him before she walked over to the barrels of hay and leaned up against them.

With a look up at Blue Jeans she pulled out her cellphone, and dialed her best friend's number. It rang, and rang before going to voicemail, "_Hey this is Lilly Truscott. Sorry I couldn't catch your call. Leave a message, and I'll get back to ya." _Miley hung up the phone questioning her motives, "Why would I call her we are in two different time zones." Miley put her phone back in her pocket, and found a pencil and some paper sitting on the old desk that had always been in the barn. That was where she did her best thinking. Writing everything down Miley ended up falling asleep, and it was Robby Ray who picked her up quietly and laid her on the couch where she had been spending most of her nights instead of in her mother's old bedroom.

Miley woke with a start at noon, and grabbed her phone. No messages, No new calls, and No e-mails for her just for Hannah Montana and she didn't even look at those. With a sigh she went and changed to go and find everyone else. When she came back downstairs Ruby was sitting at the table, "Miley Ray. Are you okay?" Miley smiled, "Of course grandma I just took Blue Jeans for a ride and lost track of time." Ruby shook her head, "You miss your friends don't you?" Miley shook her head, "Kinda. It's not the ones that knew me as Hannah that I miss it's the ones who knew me as both." Ruby nodded those ones were you're true friends. As I recall someone even wrote a song about them."

"Don't tell Daddy because I think it's just I haven't really helped out around here and when I do it's doing only one thing. So today I'm going to help in the field, and I promise I won't take Blue Jeans out without telling first." Ruby smiled, and agreed. She knew Miley really missed her friends back in L.A., and she also knew that it was Miley's choice whether Hannah came back into her life and it was also her choice to go anywhere she wanted as either person. Miley walked over to her grandmother and hugged her before she headed outside.

**Please R&R**

**Thank you!**


End file.
